


Vows

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [73]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oaths & Vows, Talking, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am <i>not</i> saying that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/647254.html?thread=87618390#t87618390) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“I am _not_ saying that.”

“But they’re traditional,” Root said, eyes glinting. “Don’t you think it would be fitting?”

“‘To honor and obey?’ How does that fit at all?” Sameen asked with a snort.

“Oh, I think it fits,” Root cooed, grin not abating in the least. “You’re quite good at obeying in the right circumstances.”

Sameen shifted a little in her seat. “Can we not discuss that right now?” she hissed. “Just no to those, pick something else.”

“You’re no fun,” Root said, but she marked through that option. “How do you feel about ‘till death do us part?’”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
